


into blackness

by yanderemonoma



Series: request collection [6]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Humilation, Mental Anguish, Mind Games, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Public Sex, Punishment, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderemonoma/pseuds/yanderemonoma
Summary: Akito rewards Yuki with a day outside of his sad, black room.And punishes him with something so much worse.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Yuki
Series: request collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	into blackness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightEyesEren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesEren/gifts).



> i am so INSANELY excited for this one, i adore their dynamic so much, they're definitely my favorite pair in the series, and getting to write this for my darling was such a joy!!
> 
> notes:  
> -age/time is ambigious. it takes place sometime while yuki was still suffering his confinement  
> -because of that, (insert spoiler reveal here) isn't being acknowledged. in case people were wondering <3

It’s strange.

The way even the sky becomes a prison in its own right. How such an expanse could still feel like its own restraint, wrapped tight around a body. How strange it is to feel trapped under something so open and empty…

Yuki could cry just looking at it. It’s a beautiful day, the sky so pale and clear with sunlight that it almost seems crystalline, a delicate and pale blue with swirling clouds kissing its immense surface. Golden rays shimmer down over the Sohma estate, illuminating every immaculate inch. It’s undeniable how radiant of a sight it is.

And yet, he still feels trapped under it all. Everything still feels so dark.

His breath catches in its chest. Worse than that, his breath writhes and rots, lungs filling with a black slop that he can’t hope to breathe past. His eyebrows furrow and he leans forward slightly, his hands tightening around a wooden railing as he fights the violent and unattractive urge to cough.

Akito stops. His head tilts, hair wafting in a passing breeze as he stares at him, watching him struggle. 

“... Yuki,” he murmurs after a moment, a syrupy lightness in his voice.

His hands clench that much more around the wood. Punishment for interrupting their time together with such an unsightly habit is imminent, he knows. After a quick grimace, Yuki turns to face his god, bowing his head in apology as he forces himself into control. 

Akito’s lips curl into its usual passionless, sadistic smile. There’s a terrible pause, silence lingering between them as Yuki reluctantly meets his eyes. Then, he turns, raising his face towards the sun.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asks softly, lifting a hand as if he could catch the rays of light along his palm. His eyes slide towards him again, watching him from his peripherals. “Yuki... The sky. Isn’t it nice?”

Yuki feels that slop threatening to climb up his throat. He nods once. “It is.”

Akito’s hand lowers, and he turns to face him again. “What’s wrong, then? Aren’t you pleased? You begged me so many times to let you out... Now you’re out. You should look happier.”

He can taste it, now. This slop. This bile. It hangs in the back of his mouth, staining his tongue with its bitterness. 

“... I am happy, Akito...” he says quietly, unable to keep the shiver out of his voice.

Akito huffs under his breath. “Lying to me,” he sighs. “Naughty Yuki.”

“I’m not lying...” he whispers. He feels sick. “I want to be out.”

“But you don’t even like it,” Akito sighs again. “Bad and naughty Yuki. So spoiled. Don’t you know how much trouble this is for me? It’s so hot,” he grimaces, nose wrinkling like he’s smelled something disgusting. “I loathe this kind of weather, but I endure it for you, Yuki. Because I love you. And you can’t even appreciate it with a smile.”

Yuki stares at the ground. His hands curl up at his sides. Then, slowly, the corners of his mouth lift with a small twitch, curling, too. He smiles, soft and fake, anguish hollowing him out all the more.

Akito returns the smile, soft and easy. “Good,” he praises. 

He closes the distance between them in a few quiet steps, robes fluttering around him as he comes close, hands resting delicately on his chest as he leans in. “Your crying face is so ugly, Yuki,” he murmurs happily. “This one’s much better. You look so hideous otherwise, it’s almost unbearable to look at. You’re so fortunate I don’t mind. You know, you really should show your gratitude mor--...”

“...”

He frowns. “What is it? What’s with that expression...?”

“...?”

Yuki blinks. His eyes burn in a way that’s vicious, that makes him want to claw right into the sockets, just to keep from withstanding it. He doesn’t know what Akito sees in him so suddenly, but he can feel it. That _sludge_ , that _darkness_ , spilling out from the pit of his chest and spreading, worming under his skin. He feels so disgusting. He hates Akito’s touch. He wants to die.

He wants to die.

He closes his eyes again, brow furrowing as he tries to force himself into control again. “I apologize...” he whispers. 

“... Tch.”

Like he’s almost read his mind, his fingers creep up, thumbs resting along the bones of his cheek, twitching like they only want to keep inching upwards over his eyes. “I’m beginning to think nothing will work on you,” Akito whispers icily as he leans forward all the more. “It doesn’t matter what I try and teach you. You’ll just keep making me give you the same lesson, over and over. And what is the point of that...? It’s so tiring, Yuki. You make me so tired.”

Yuki has to fight the urge not to sob. Why does he do this? Why does he use his power like this? And _why_ does he himself have to be so sensitive, so damn weak to it? Every word gouges in, grabbing hold of his ribcage and pulling it apart. He could _feel_ Akito reaching in as he stares, carving him open. He could feel his blood spilling down his front.

He gasps out. Only hearing his words, without that pain, without those injuries, is worse, somehow.

“... I’m sorry...”

“No,” Akito replies, words coming out hard, all ice and steel “I don’t want to hear it anymore. Don’t you say that word again, not when you don’t even know what it _means_.”

Yuki winces as his nail starts to dig in. It’s a light threat, a gentle scraping of a point along his skin, but it sends a scathing chill down his spine, his face blanching all the more when Akito starts to lean closer.

“ _I’ll_ tell you when you’re sorry...”

Then...

He kisses him. 

“...”

 _Kisses_ him.

Yuki tenses. Akito’s lips are soft against his, and _that’s_ the detail he finds himself fixating on, _that’s_ the detail he can’t seem to bear. The lack of pain of it all. It makes him want to scream. 

He does nothing.

He doesn’t scream, doesn’t fight. Doesn’t move. He listens to his heartbeat, baffled in its incredulous heartbeat for daring to continue as he’s submerged into this new hell. 

Akito doesn’t move either, not for a long moment. He seems to ponder this method, soft lips stiff against his, and then his tongue starts to slip forward.

Yuki’s breath hitches. His own lips seem to part all on their own as Akito coaxes him open, and he’s rewarded with the softest hum of pleasure as he does. His whole body buzzes and teems as his mouth is slowly and sensually filled, warm tongue dominating completely as it presses and swirls against his.

A few moments pass. 

A few minutes of quiet, those slick little noises he hears the only thing interrupting the silence.

Akito’s hands drift downwards as he sighs to himself. He drags his fingers down his neck, his nails leaving the lightest scratches along his throat. He feels down his chest, his hand coming to rest over his heart.

The sky blackens above him. He can feel it. As Akito’s fingers start to slip under the robe he’d forced him into earlier, the sky rots overhead. The sun is forced into an eclipse and the clouds swirl and poison themselves, each other. The world seems to end.

He prays and wishes the world would just end.

A sharp fingernail starts to draw delicate circles around his nipple. “Aren’t you soft...?” Akito purrs out, pushing away some of the silk so he can get a better look. “So pink against such silky skin. Like a woman, Yuki... you’re just like a pretty little girl.”

Yuki flushes with despair and anger. Such comments have stung him all his life. They hurt that much more from the likes of him. “I’m… not--”

“I wonder if you’re as sensitive as any girl...” he muses, ignoring him. His nail drags down, offering him the slightest little flick that has the nub reddenning softly, has Yuki’s breath hitching as he winces, anticipating pain. 

“Mmm...” He flicks his nipple again, then returns to his soft, lazy circles, the soft pad of his thumb rubbing gently. The pain Yuki expects, needs, prays for, never comes. Instead another flare of heat tickles along the base of his spine, curling around his guts like smoke. His breath shudders and he finds himself leaning back harder against the railing, forgetting himself, his surroundings. Everything tunnels around the feelings of Akito’s fingers, the way they move, the tiny sparks they bring along his chest, his spine, his cock. 

It feels like he’s forcing a spell onto him. He doesn’t understand it, doesn’t know what his body is doing. All Akito does is continue rubbing against him, taking his time, and Yuki finds his eyes fluttering, his chest heaving as he pants, that warmth growing and growing as it envelops him, devouring it slowly. It feels… it feels...

“... nn...” Yuki tries to lean away all the more. “A-- Akito... san...”

“What a good face...” Akito murmurs thoughtfully, licking his lips. “Look at you now, you’re so responsive…” He clicks his tongue. “You know, I hate when you try and shut yourself away, Yuki... You close yourself off and you act like I don’t know your every thought when you think it... I hate that. I know you better than you know yourself, don’t you ever forget...”

“M-mm...” 

A particularly slow drag of his finger makes his hips twitch, warmth pulsing between his legs. 

“Let me guess what you’re thinking now... ‘ _I hate how good it feels...’”_

Yuki winces. His back arches as he feels Akito’s breath hot on his throat, head tilting back, exposing his neck for him all the more.

“You’re thinking: ... _I’m getting so close, I can’t stand it_...”

His robe slips further from his shoulder, drifting down his arm, exposing more of his skin.

“You’re thinking... _dear God, I wish they weren’t looking at me...”_

Yuki tenses, and Akito exhales out a soft laugh, lips brushing along the veins of his throat.

“Oh no... my mistake... You haven’t noticed yet, have you...?”

“N-noticed...”

One of his hands winds around Yuki’s body, holding him close to him as he giggles into his shoulder. “They’re watching you...” he sings out like a child, and Yuki’s blood goes cold, the rest of the world suddenly flashing into view again, quick as lightning. The sun on his skin, the wind on his clothes, the wood railing of the bridge against his back. His ears strain, trying to reach for any sort of sound in the distance, for any sort of voice, commenting on what’s happening, mocking or pitying, narrating out just how horrendous of a display it all is. The God and his toy, his plaything, his _pet_...

Akito starts giggling under his breath. It’s awful. Yuki tries to twist around to look, but he only forces him forward again, hand snapping around his jaw and forcing it forward. 

“Seems I was wrong before...” Akito murmurs gleefully. “ _This_ is the cutest face of all... and you keep getting cuter~”

He can’t breathe. He tries to choke down breaths, only managing desperate little gulps as his chest tightens and tries to choke hum. Humiliation burns hot through him, he can’t think, he can’t stop hearing their voices, seeing their eyes. Who was watching? The attendants, the uncursed? His friends, his family? His brother? His _mother?_

What would they say?

What would they all say?

He tears up. His face feels so hot, chest feels so hot, every circle Akito draws along him so, so hot, getting hotter. Heat flows down his face. He’s crying.

He cums like that. As tears fall down his face, his insides suddenly clench just as Akito presses and digs a nail against him again, and the heat washes over him, scathing and shameful, black giving out to a white flash behind his eyes as his mouth drops open with a gasp. 

Akito quiets after that. His fingers slow and slow, not quite stopping as Yuki twitches with every touch. His expression changes, losing its childish humor - now it’s impassive, vacant, darkening into something mysterious and cruel.

“Really...?” he breathes out.

Yuki sobs.

Akito frowns gently. His fingers drift away from Yuki’s chest, lower and lower, finding the closest bit of the silk that’s still draped over his skin. He peels it away, like unwrapping a present, carefully prying it off from around his body. More of his body exposes itself as his robes fall away, and Yuki’s next sob tries to choke him on the way out.

“Did you really...?” Akito exhales next, and his fingers lower to his soaked through underwear.

Yuki’s breath hitches as Akito pries his fingers under the hem. He tugs, and the pathetic garment sinks down his legs to collect at his ankles, his shame now fully on display.

“...”

“...”

Akito wraps his elegant fingers around Yuki’s sad, softening cock, still dripping with cum.

“Gross,” he comments. 

Yuki brings a shaking hand to his face, covering his mouth. He’s trembling so hard he’s dizzy with it, that same throttling black digging fingers against his throat. He tries to close his eyes, biting his lip to keep himself from whimpering all the more.

Akito’s thoughtful inspection only continues, gaze steady as he slowly drags his grip along the length of his cock, from base all the way down to the pretty, pink head. 

Then, he glances up towards him.

“Can you do it again?”

“W-what-- _nh,”_ he winces as Akito gently squeezes. “Ah- Akito--”

“You’re so disgusting,” Akito says cheerfully. “I can’t believe how much you enjoyed that. Pretty Yuki is such a pervert...~"

“I-I’m _not--”_

“You’d think this was a reward for your bad behavior,” Akito hums. “No worries. I’m sure our _audience_ understands what’s happening just fine.”

Yuki whimpers. Akito works his cock slowly, stroking up and down, smearing his mess all around. The sound of it is loud and slick and Yuki shivers and whines, a soft cry leaving him as Akito slowly succeeds in getting him hard again after a few merciless moments of this falsely gentle treatment. It’s too much, having to feel that heat again. It’s too awful.

“S-stop...” Yuki finally begs weakly, mustering up what little strength he has to offer a small plea. “Please...”

“But I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson,” Akito replies innocently, his free hand drifting down to cup his balls and squeeze and rub. “You can’t have, if you’re still making demands. Let me out. Don’t do that. _Stop_.” He squeezes hard, and Yuki bites his lip to hold in a yelp. “Who is the God? Who is the master of all souls here? Is it you, Yuki?”

“No--”

“Who is it?”

“Y-you--”

“Yes,” Akito purrs. “Who am I? Say it louder, Yuki, so everyone can hear...”

“You’re my god,” he gasps, writhing. “You’re- God- to all of us, Akito, _please_ \--”

“Does a God take orders from his servants?” Akito asks curiously. “Does He bend to the will of his creations? Or do they pray to Him, begging for a single speck of recognition?”

Akito’s hand moves faster and faster with his words. Yuki shudders, arches against the railing, eyes fluttering madly. He can’t take it.

“ _Please_ \--”

“Please what? You have my attention, Yuki, what more can you want?”

“Please,” he only repeats. It’s clear he can’t say no. It’s clear he can’t say stop. “P-plea.. p-...."

His voice dissolves away into pathetic stammers. He is pathetic. He only exists for his god, he only exists in the heat between his legs and the choking feeling in his chest, the hot streams that continue to paint his cheeks and drip down onto the floor.

He cums again. Gasping and humiliated, he paints Akito’s fingers, thick white spurting onto his hand as he bites his lip, practically biting through it. It _burns_ as he does, humiliating and awful, and he’s left a trembling mess, his eyes blank as he wildly pants for breath, so close to shattering completely he suddenly feels he can’t quite comprehend how his body could even stay whole. He feels made of porcelain, all of a sudden, and he can feel the cracks splitting through, one after the other. 

Akito’s silent for another moment, before he starts to softly laugh. A stream of giggles leave him, faint and childish for a moment, steadily tapering into something worse, something maniacal, evil, near demonic. 

It's a sound that will haunt him forever. He understands this so completely.

“Haha!” Akito practically crows out, loud with glee. “Can you do it _again?”_

Yuki can respond only with silence. He hardly does a thing as Akito suddenly gropes and manhandles him around. 

He spins him around, pressing him to the railing, tugging his robes away fast and exposing him all the more, his pale legs and bare ass all on display. He drapes himself against him next, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder. His fingers press into him, one after the other, already slick with something, and the strangest flutter hits Yuki’s stomach at the idea - the realization - that it’s his own semen, that he has somehow, thankfully, _allowed_ this slight courtesy.

It still burns, though. There’s still a painful, sticky pressure as he’s parted and pushed into, and the unfamiliar feeling simmers up and up, making him hiss and clench his teeth, his shaking fingers clinging tight to the railing. “A-akito-san,” he whines. “I… please…”

Akito only hums again. “Come on, do it again, hurry up…” He pushes further into him, knuckle after knuckle sinking inside of him, and twists his fingers with a strange sort of expertise that makes him cry out softly, clamping tight around his fingers. “Unless you want me to do this all night…”

“I-I…” 

He’s at a complete loss for words. He stares at his flushing reflection underneath him, taking in how debauched he looks, the serenity on Akito’s face as he continues to nuzzle and touch him. His lips are wet and gaping, his mouth hanging open as half a moan attempts to leave his mouth. “.. Please…” 

That strange pressure builds and wanes, struggling as it flits through him. He’s so exhausted, the railing the only thing keeping him standing. All he wants to do is collapse into nothingness. “Akito-san,” he whimpers as minutes tick by, and those fingers continue to explore around. “I can’t…”

“Can’t you…?” Akito murmurs before sighing out. His teeth appear to nip against his skin, leaving a fading pink mark right against his neck before he starts to chuckle to himself, his eyes peering off.

“Ooh, someone’s coming…”

Yuki flinches, tensing again, alarmed by the sudden thrust Akito shoves forward in that same moment. “W-what, _ah-_ no-!”

Akito giggles, and he starts to fuck him with his fingers hard, humming pleasantly. “Yes, yes, they’re coming this way right now… I wonder if they want to join in…”

“ _No…_ ” Yuki squeezes his eyes shut. Who was it, who was it, _who_ ? He couldn’t _live_ through the shame. “No, God, let me go, p-please…”

“You better hurry~” Akito teases him, ignoring his pleas and rubbing against his insides leisurely. “They’re coming closer… closer…”

His breath hitches and stumbles on its way out, and he squeezes around Akito’s fingers again, rocking back now, fucking himself in a panic. He hardly knows what he’s doing, just knows he has to have more, take more, give him what he _wants_. Akito makes a delighted sound to himself at the display, only adding a third finger before letting himself be still, watching with amusement.

“So cute…” His other hand winds around, slips a few fingers in to cram into his mouth. “I really should let them join, shouldn’t I? It’d be so nice watching you get _fucked_ …”

Yuki trembles. A violent wave of heat shudders through him as such a foul word leaves such sacred lips, lacing its way up his spine before spilling out to dribble all over his legs. He slumps afterwards, gasping out, feeling like he’s choking once again. He grips his chest as another dry sob leaves him, smothered under Akito’s hands.

“Oh, oh…” Akito purrs, smile curling his lips. “What a good boy…”

He withdraws his fingers, both sets of them, gentle as he slips out from inside of him. Yuki lets out another sob before slowly starting to sink to the ground.

Akito watches him, smile only growing before he sighs, expression relaxing, and looks along the bridge, eyes skimming the horizon. “Oh. Would you look at that… They must have left. What a shame. I know you so wanted to go again… didn’t you?”

Yuki sobs harder. He doubles over, clutching to himself, near drowning in his tears.

Akito hums again. “I’m bored,” he announces, looking down at his hands. “And look at that, my hands are a mess because of you. Say you’re sorry for making such a mess.”

“... I’m sorry,” Yuki whispers to the ground. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Akito nods in satisfaction. “And you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Yes…” he just barely keeps his voice steady, though he wants nothing more than to wail the word out. “Yes… Akito, I’m sorry… I want to go back now, please… I… I want to stay in my room with you, please. Please. I don’t want to be out here any more… I’ll never ask you to leave again, please, I’m _sorry_...”

Akito huffs. “Very well…” He flashes him an annoyed look. “Hurry up and pick yourself off the floor. I want to get out of this disgusting sun.” He grimaces, already starting to walk forward again. 

It takes him a moment. When he can finally gather up the confidence, he spares a look around throughout the lawn. 

Alone. 

They’re alone. 

Had they always been alone? Had someone watched, seen, laughed and taunted and walked away without lifting a finger to help him? Was he alone to suffer under Akito’s cruel, beautiful hands? Was he _alone_?

Despairing, he stands up and follows him to their room. 

\---  
  
  


Yuki stares dully at the walls. They’re black.

They’re black and he drowns in them. 

They’re black and he’s lost inside of them, dipping into the blackness of them, ebony weighing all around him like tar. The world outside ends. It doesn’t exist. It continues without him, leaving him in this horrid, acrid, vile space with nothing but the foulest, filthiest _black_. It spreads out for an eternity, oozing outwards, blocking it all out. He’ll never escape it. He’ll never escape.

“Yuki...”

He’ll never escape him. 

Pale arms wrap around his shoulders, and he feels a warm weight against his back. Akito nuzzles his cheek to Yuki and he can’t help but marvel at its softness, their skin so similar in complexion and make. He can’t help but lean into the comfort, feeling empty and disgusting otherwise.

“Are you wondering what they’re all saying about you...?” Akito purrs out after a moment, giving his cheek a soft kiss. “They must be calling you a whore as we speak. A soiled, dirty whore. Used up and filthy. I’m sure no one will ever want to touch you after this. What do you think?”

He’s right. He is soiled and dirty.The black grows worse. It pours around him, dripping from Akito’s mouth and from under his fingers, wrapping around him, sinking into his skin. He nods his head, his head slowly starting to bow under the weight of it.

“What’s this? Are you crying?” 

Akito clicks his tongue a little, giving his cheek an annoyed tap. “Again?”

It all wells up around him. It moves over his ears, his nose, his mouth, pushing in, filling with black. It wraps tight to his body. It finds the warm spaces between his legs and rubs and invades and strangles. 

“Yuki. If you’re talking, you need to speak up. It’s irritating when you mumble, no one can understand you like that.”

It’s only then when he realizes his mouth is moving, gaping like he’s underwater, little twitches and shudders of his lips, his tongue. He swallows tightly and lets his voice raise, just a little, only managing the faintest crack as the words are formed. 

“... please...” Yuki whimpers out, and there’s a new, fresh hopelessness in his eyes as he meets Akito’s eyes. “Please…”

Akito’s lips quirk, mystified and affectionate. He reaches out, placing the tips of his fingers to Yuki’s chin, turning his head more firmly towards himself before leaning in, letting their noses brush along each other. “Poor, pathetic Yuki… It felt so good to be punished, didn’t it…? Are you asking to feel that good again?”

Yuki nods, a tear slipping down his cheek as Akito leans in and kisses him, again.

He closes his eyes, as everything turns an endless black.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter!: yanderemonoma


End file.
